Last 31 Days
by Meow Miss K
Summary: When Munkustrap realizes what state is he in, he decides to stay together with his family. But after a tragic accident, what will he do for his last days on earth? And what will happen to his ten year old daughter Jemima? Will she be able to accept the situation, or be broken forever? Little bit sad... :(
1. Wedding and the wrong feelings

**YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT I UPDATED LAST NIGHT MY SECOND CHAPTER BUT BECAUSE OF AN ERROR IT ISNT SEEN ON THE SITE. I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED... **

**While I was studying for the mid-term exam, I had this crazy idea to write another fic. I know, it sounds weird. But I can't help it! So I decided to write this story while finishing my original fic, "RHS". This story is for Munkustrap, my favorite character in the Musical. And also for Jemima! **

**Last 31 days **

**The wedding and the wrong feelings**

* * *

On a sunny Saturday morning, Jemima got up from her bed feeling bright sunshine gently touching her face. She smiled as she remembered what this day was. She quickly got out from her bed to race to her parent's bedroom. She opened the door and discovered them to be still sound asleep. She tiptoed to her father's side and jumped down on his stomach, squealing with laughter.

"Daddy, wake up!" she giggled. "Today is the day, remember?" Munkustrap let out a muffled groan as he woke up from the impact. But he smiled when he saw his daughter lying on his stomach. He chuckled as he lifted himself from the bed. He hugged Jemima and gently kissed on her forehead.

"Good, morning, Jem." he whispered in her ear. "and I most defiantly remember. Thank you for waking me up." Jemima smiled in return and glanced towards her mother, who was starting to wake up. She turned herself to face her daughter and beamed. She held out a paw to stroke Jemima's cheek. "Hi, Jemmy. Where's your sister?" she asked looking at the doorway. Soon, a small white kitten showed in front of them, rubbing her big blue eyes sleepily. Munkustrap got out of their bed and picked Sillabub up from where she was standing. The little four year old squealed in laughter. Demeter also got out of the bed with the help of her mate. Her bulging stomach made it hard for her. Jemima ran towards her mother and hugged her softly.

"Good morning, my baby sister." she said. "Oh, mommy. I can't wait to meet her! What are yo going to name her?" Demeter laughed softly as she held her daughter's hand. "Now, now. It could be your baby brother, you little chatterbox."

"Come on, everyone. Gotta go ready for the wedding." Munkustrap called from the doorway, still holding Sillabub from the ground. They got down to downstairs to get ready. Demeter and Jemima followed more slowly after them.

Today was the day Alonzo and his old girlfriend Cassandra was getting married. Alonzo was Munkustrap's best friend but they hadn't met for about ten years now. So Munkustrap was really excited to receive the invitation from his old friend. Demeter was also very pleased about it. It's because they all went to the same high school and had been good friends, everybody said. Her parents got married right after they entered collage, while Alonzo and Cassandra went to collage in other region.

* * *

A little while later, the family gathered around the table to have breakfast. Jemima sat between her mother and sister while her father was bustling around them. And while she was waiting for, Jemima suddenly remembered that she had her school concert in next month. Her music teacher had let her know about it a few days ago. She said that Jemima would be doing the solo part. Though she was very young, the teacher had faith in her. She thought her shy but beautiful voice was fit for the job. Jemima didn't decline the offer. She wanted her parents to make proud of their daughter.

"Daddy." she called to her father. "I have my school concert in next month." all of her family stared at her, with surprised look in their eyes, especially her father. She gulped under her breath before she continued, "and... and my music teacher told me that I'm going to do the solo part." and she waited for their reaction for her sudden announcement. It took a while for them to understand what was happening. Jemima relaxed as she saw smiles on their faces.

Munkustrap got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her and gave her a tight squeeze. "That's great, Jem. Just great. I've always wanted to hear you singing in front of everyone..." the little kitten felt warm against her father's strong chest. "I promise I'll come to see you." Munkustrap whispered.

"But... daddy, you're busy." she murmured. "I know you have been busy these days..."

Her father smiled in return. "don't worry, Jem. Arresting Macavity can wait for one day." Jemima giggled softly as Munkustrap grinned mischiviosly.

"Hurry up, you two. Have your breakfast before I let it fester." Demeter said. "and Silla, please try not to spill on your pajamas!"

* * *

The two sisters cooed in adoration as they watched their dad in his most dashing black suit. They were both wearing a white dress that went up to their knees, with a pretty collar around their necks. Demeter got out from the room in her usual clothes. She couldn't wear her favorite blue dress because of her bulging belly. She complained about it but she said Alonzo and Cassandra would understand. They got in their car and drove for the wedding. Jemima opened the car window and stared at the outside feeling warm breeze tickling her nose. She quietly hummed the song that she was going to sing at the concert. She turned around to face her sleeping sister. She smiled and again stared outside for the entire way on their driving. Trees and buildings ran past them in a fast speed.

She was almost asleep when Demeter called to them, "Okay, you kits. Come on out." Munkustrap opened the door and the two kittens jumped out of the car, sleepily stretching with all their might.

They had arrived early and there were a few cats walking around. They spotted Alonzo talking to some toms, laughing happily. Munkustrap walked over to his best friend and gave him a bright smile. Alonzo turned around to face him and immediately threw his arms around the silver tabby. Purring with excitement.

"My Everlasting Cat, long time no see... almost ten years now, isn't it? How have you been, Munk?" he grinned as he lessened his grip on his friend. Munkustrap laughed also and called his family to meet his friend. Jemima had never seen the patched tom before, but he looked to be a nice tom. Alonzo's eyes widened with surprise as he saw little kittens running towards him.

"Whoa, Munk. Are they..." he couldn't finish the sentence as he stared into their eyes with adoration. Jemima smiled gently as the patched tom walked over and knelt in front of her and her little sister. Alonzo held out his paw and patted their shoulders.

"What's your name, little beauties?" he asked.

"I'm Jemima."

"Sillabub!" Sillabub giggled at his gentle touch. Jemima instantly liked this tom. Soon her mother came up and they greeted each other heartily. Alonzo asked when he could meet her new kitten and she answered about next month. Then Demeter walked away with Sillabub to meet the beautiful bride, Cassandra. Jemima stayed with her father and looked around to find her uncle and aunt. Munkustrap had said that her beloved uncle Tugger would come too. Although her mother didn't seem to be pleased with it, she didn't say anything considering her sister was coming too.

"Hey, Lonz. You look good!" her head turned around to face the tall Maine Coon walking towards them with Bombalurina at his side. She let out a scream of excitement and ran to greet him. Tugger caught her and hugged her in his chest tightly, purring loudly. Bombalurina also looked very her niece. The red queen stroked her small head smiling. Tugger let Jemima down and Alonzo and Munkustrap came along. The two brothers pleasantly made formal greetings and Tugger complimented Alonzo for the 'big progress' in the happy couple's relationships. Soon other cats arrived with their families and the place went busy. Alonzo greeted every single cat with smiles and with cordial thanks. Demeter and Sillabub caught up with them to take seats and soon the wedding began.

The bride was very beautiful and Jemima gasped in adoration as she looked Cassandra dancing with Alonzo. The sleek black queen caught everyone's attention at that special moment. Now everyone began to dance as well and she felt somebody pulling her into the dancing floor. It was her cousin Electra and Pouncival. They giggled as they plunged into the dancing toms and queens holding each others paws. But as soon as Demeter spotted them jumping up and down, they were dragged out from the dancing cats with disappointed looks in their faces.

* * *

"Come on, everybody. Let's take pictures!" Alonzo's joy-filled voice rang over their heads. She walked over to her mother holding her sister's paw. Demeter looked around for Munkustrap but he was nowhere to be found. She asked Tugger about it and he said he had seen him walking out of the room talking to someone on his cellphone. He guessed it was one of his police, he added. Demeter looked away with concern in her face and Jemima said she would go looking for her dad. Her mother allowed her to go and the little ten year old went out to look out for Munkustrap. Alonzo and Cassandra waited patiently with other cats.

She walked out of the room and looked around carefully. She thought she had heard a noise and ran towards that direction. Her shoes with cute ribbons made loud noises against the hard floor as she ran. She turned around a corner and found Munkustrap leaned against the wall with his head lowered down and clutching his stomach with both of his paws. He didn't even look at her as she raced to him.

"Daddy!" she cried out running, a little surprised at her father's being strange. But she stopped dead in her tracks as Munkustrap suddenly raised his head and faced her. His face was contorted in pain and beads of sweat glistened in his forehead. He tried to say something but instead he let out a painful groan and sank to the ground.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she let out a wail and hugged him tightly. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched with fear as her father tried to stand up, but with no avail. She tried to cry out for help but he silenced her by clutching her paw tightly. He raised his head and smiled faintly at her. His paled face scared her even more and she whimpered. Munkustrap held her in an embrace but his grip was too weak. Jemima buried her face in his shoulders and suddenly felt tears in her eyes. Her shoulders shook and her father shushed her with gentle comforting.

"Shh, don't cry. Daddy's okay now." he whispered. But even his voice was lifeless as she still sobbed. It took a while for Jemima to be quiet and calm down a little bit. Munkustrap brushed away her tears and shakily got up to his feet. He breathed in deeply and began to walk to the room holding Jemima's paw tightly. His paled face didn't show any trace of pain but he still looked quite awful. On their way, he looked down to look at his daughter and said, "Jemmy?" she raised her small head to stared back at him. Even though his paled face scared her, she couldn't look away.

"Jemima, I want you not to talk about this to your mommy or to anyone else."

his voice was still weak but surprisingly firm. Jemima blinked for a couple of times and then he smiled a little bit. "I don't want them to worry about me." he answered and then Jemima relaxed. They walked into the room and stood on the line to take pictures. Some cats stared into Munkustrap's paled face with worried expressions but didn't care that much. Demeter asked his mate what was wrong but he just took Sillabub off the ground and held her next to his face. Demeter turned away to find Jemima and hold her paw. The little kittens giggled happily as the pictures were taken. Then the cats began to depart after saying goodbyes. First Tugger and Bombalurina left, then Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots followed. Jemima's family made sad farewells with Alonzo and Cassandra and left. She saw the patched tom waving goodbye when the car left the parking lot. She opened the car window and waved back.

Demeter drove on their way back, despite Munkustrap's protests. She forced him to climb out from the driver's seat, saying that he looked so terrible to drive. He complained loudly but did what she said. The car drove off and soon the little kittens in the back fell asleep again. Jemima's eyelids became so heavy and she had to close them even though she was still uneasy for her dad. Soon sleep came over her like the gentle breeze and she fell into it.

She didn't wake up until her uncle Tugger woke her up, shaking her shoulders. He said her father had to go to hospital quickly and her mother had to go with him, so he was here to bring them home. Tugger drove to their house without saying anything. His heart was full of fear for his brother but he tried not to show. Jemima was wide awake now and she just stared at her paws. Soon tears fell from her eyes and she bent down not to show her tears. She quickly glanced towards her sister, but Sillabub was again asleep. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered her dad. She didn't know what was wrong with him at all. She was still too young to experience pain.

She was scared. Something was terribly wrong and there was none she could do about it.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. I want to know what do you think about my fic... by the way, there will be no violence in my fic, I guess. I wanted Jemima to be a lonely girl.(you evil person!) but I'd be delighted if you understand that she's one of my favorite characters... I just wanted to describe her in my own way. **

**May fifth in Children's day in korea. So we rest for a day! But the day was Saturday... so sad!****ㅠㅠㅠ**


	2. Tears, those endless tears

**I'm really, really, really sorry, everyone. But last night was a war to me... I was updating my new chapter(this) but I think because of an error the process wasn't clear... so I had to wait about 8 hours to update. But at the morning, my stupid computer cant' update it! I kept updating new chap and another... but it was no use. It took me a lot of time for the matters to settle. Sorry if I confused all of you. **

**RHS then this... then again RHS... I guess that would be my schedule while I'm writing them. I don't know that much of a... medical term so I always have to ask them on internet... of course, like this. 'hey, people. How do we say ****** in English?' it's not funny! It's torturing to me!****ㅠㅠ **

**Well, anyways. At least then I'll know some of your... medical terms. Such as weird names and such. **

**Have a nice day!^^ and please leave a review if you enjoyed. Constructive critiques are very welcome. And special thanks to who left reviews last time! *^^* **

**Chapter 2**

**Tears, those endless tears**

* * *

"_I'm really sorry to tell you this, sir..." the doctor hesitated before he opened his mouth. Munkustrap inadvertently squeezed his grip on Demeter's paw. He could feel her tensed beside him as she stared at the doctor with paled pace. Her small paws were shaking on her knees. _

"_It is... gastric cancer. You're in the terminal period." _

_At that instant, he thought his visions go blurry. He suddenly felt a rush of dizziness and tried hard not to lose his balance. The world collapsed beneath him and he was no longer aware of his wife bursting into tears next to him. It was like as if he was deaf and made out of cold stone. He could still see the doctor's mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything as he numbly stared into the doctor's concerned face. _

"___I'm really sorry..." he sighed. "but it is too late. The cancer has spread to the peritoneum and we can't afford an operation for that. Then you'll have to endure anticancer treatments... it's extremely painful, and costs a lot..."_

Inside of his head, he heard his own voice, screaming in hot rage towards himself.

Why?

Why did this happen to me?

"You have about four months left..." the doctor murmured. He reached out his paw, grabbed a pen on his desk and began to spin it in his paw absentmindedly. Munkustrap watched the pen slowly spinning in his fingers. Demeter's tears fell from her eyes and they poured down sliding down her cheeks. Her small body shook as she sobbed into her mate's shoulder.

"Do you... uh. Do you have anything to ask?"

"...No." he replied.

* * *

Jemima endlessly paced back and forth in front of her father's room. She knew he was in there, though he made no sound at all. She was worried about him.

Her father had come home early in the morning with her mother and her uncle Tugger. The second he had entered the house she raced towards him and flew her arms around him. Munkustrap hugged her back but everything was wrong. His smiles were wrong and her mother's expression on her face also worried Jemima terribly. As soon her uncle Tugger left the house, Demeter pulled her off from Munkustrap and guided her back to her bedroom, where her younger sister was still fast asleep. She said her father was tired and needed rest.

She glanced towards her mother, who was sitting beside the dining table staring numbly at a book. Jemima had the feeling that Demeter was just looking at the paper, without reading the words. It seemed that her mother didn't even notice her daughter pacing around the door, disobeying her orders to be inside of her bedroom.

Jemima's heart sank as she watched a drop of tear falling from Demeter's eyes. She didn't even try to wipe it away while the teardrop silently made it's way down her cheeks. She walked up to her mother and hugged her. Demeter flinched by the sudden touch, but she also wrapped her arms around her kitten in a tight embrace. Jemima felt her mother's shoulders shaking softly.

"Mommy..." she looked up at her mother and saw tears flowing down her cheeks and dampening her golden fur. She reached out her small paw and brushed them away. Demeter smiled weakly at Jemima's gentle touch.

"Ah, Jemima." she quietly sobbed into her ears, still holding her kitten tightly. "what are we supposed to do now?"

* * *

Munkustrap raised his head from where he was sitting. But he once again buried his head between his paws, feeling his eyes starting to sting. His heart pounded in his chest as his breath started to slow down. He let out a small sigh as he turned around in his chair. He looked around his room. There were lots of books and papers rolling about. He got up from his chair and began to clean his room, for no special reason. He picked up books and placed them in his desk.

The books made a small noise as they landed on the hard surface. But Munkustrap didn't miss the small noise of books making contacts with thin layer of glass. He reached out and grabbed the thing that had made the noise. It was a small picture frame which had his family's picture inside of it. He brushed away the dust from the frame and stared at the picture through his green eyes.

The picture was taken about a year ago. Demeter was holding Sillabub onto her lap whild he was holding Jemima up from the ground, with a big smile over their faces. Although Sillabub didn't look so happy, Munkustrap had to let out a soft chuckle as he stared into his daughter's face. He remembered Demeter trying desperately to put crying Sillabub onto her lap. He had laughed at that moment with Jemima in his arms.

He gently touched the picture with his fingers, trying to feel his family around him. But no matter how he stared into the picture, he knew they would never be the same. It was as if his beloved family had already fallen apart.

A soft noise was heard as a drop of tear fell from his eye and dropped to the picture. He quickly cleaned it away with his finger, but his visions were already going blurry because of the hot tears forming in his blue eyes. He tried to blink them away, but as he did so tears rolled down his cheeks. His heart felt heavy as he sat down again with the picture frame pressed hard against his chest. There were so many things he wanted to do with his family. He wanted to see them making their own lives. He wanted to share his life with his friends and beloved ones.

He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave.

A silent knocking noise came from the door. Munkustrap looked at the door without making any sound. But the small tapping noise continued as he sighed and walked to the door.

"Daddy?" a quiet voice murmured. He felt his heart heavy as he touched the doorknob with his paw, as if he could touch his daughter in that way. But his paws felt nothing except the cold feeling of metal against his skin.

"Daddy, can I go in?" Jemima said. "Please?"

Munkustrap opened the door, sighing softly. But he forced a smile when his little ten-year old daughter walked into his room. She held onto him tightly as Munkustrap carried her to his desk. Jemima had always liked to sit on her father's lap and listen to his stories. He could almost hear her soft giggles as she once again sat onto his lap. But now his daughter's face looked so sad and worried. Her usual happy expressions were long gone as a single drop of tear fell from her eyes.

"Jemmy..." he tried to comfort her, but then she burst out crying as he raised his paw to wipe away her tears. "don't cry, baby."

"Daddy, I know you're sick." she whispered into his ear as she clutched onto him tightly. Her tears slowly flowed down her cheeks and dropped to his shoulders.

"Jemima, I'm perfectly fine." he said firmly. "its just that... daddy needs some rest, that's all." he tried to smile but all came out was a bitter smile. He hated himself at that moment as he realized that there was nothing he could do watching his beloved daughter crying in his arms.

Jemima raised her small head from his shoulder, tear marks still visible in her face.

"Then why is mommy crying?" she said.

Munkustrap felt icy claws gripping his heart. His heart ached as he pictured Demeter crying alone. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something to child her but he found nothing to say. Jemima seemed even more saddened by her father's silence and she started to cry again.

* * *

Demeter got up from where she was sitting at the kitchen and rushed towards them as she saw her mate and daughter emerging from the room. She came to them with worried expression but smiled as she looked at Munkustrap holding Jemima's small paw in his.

"Jemima, go to your room. And get some more sleep. You must be tired. I'll wake you up at nine." Demeter gave a small smile to her daughter and Jemima reluctantly went up the stairs to her room. She took the last glance at her parents before she closed the door behind her. She saw them hugging each other tightly. Her mother was burying her face in his strong chest while Munkustrap was wrapping his arms around her waist.

The door made a small click as it closed.

"Jemmy?" a sleepy voice called from behind. She turned around. It was her younger sister, who was starting to wake up. Sillabub rubbed her blue eyes before staring at Jemima who was still standing by the door. Jemima padded to her side and patted Sillabub softly on the head. The little kitten giggled at her sister's touch.

"Where's mommy?" she asked.

"Downstairs... with daddy."

"He's home?" the kitten brightened up at that instant. Her big eyes sparkled with delight as she jumped up from the bed. "I'll go now!"

Jemima caught her before she reached the door. She took her sister's paw in hers and pulled her away from the doorway gently. Sillabub stared at her with eyes filled with innocence. She looked as if she was wondering why her sister stopped her.

"He's tired." Jemima said softly. She just couldn't bring herself to speak louder because she feared that if she did, her tears would fall from her eyes. "he... he needs rest."

"But daddy's never tired!" Sillabub whined. "he told me so just last time!"

"Bobby, he's tired." she told firmly. "go to bed, NOW."

"You sound just like mommy..." she complained as she went to bed. "what time is it?" she asked on her way.

"Five thirty." she lied. Jemima silently thanked to the fact that her sister didn't know how to tell time, just yet. "just go to sleep. And I'm sleepy too."

"You don't sound sleepy..." Sillabub murmured before she pulled up her blankets. "you're lying, aren't you?"

"Oh, come on." she exclaimed. "just go to sleep and play that silly games only with your invisible friend Bailey." she lied down beside her and closed her eyes.

"He's not invisible! He's sitting right there..." Sillabub whispered quietly. Then she yawned softly before she was once again asleep.

Jemima turned around and looked at the wall when she became sure that her sister was asleep. But her father's gentle face was still visible as she closed her eyes shut.

This was going to be a hard day... for all of them.

* * *

**Finally the second chapter finished! I kind of had a hard time for searching the medical terms on the dictionary... **

**Isn't Sillabub cute? I love her, actually. I wish I had a younger sister just like her... but I'm an only child so I'm sometimes very loney.****ㅠㅠ ****well, anyways. I can always wish for better! **

**Have a nice day, everyone^^ and please leave a review if you liked this new chapter. **


	3. Friends

**Hi, everyone! It has been soooo long since my last update! Sorry... but now the exam is over finally, and I have time to update my newest chapters! YEAH! :D For both L31D and EM(you know what I mean, right?). **

**Summer vacation will soon start and I'll have more time then! But the horrible part is that... my school's summer vacation is only 23 days long... I hate here. **

**(HINT HINT)There will be more Jemima's povs as it goes on. **

**Okay, here goes(gulp).**

**Last 31 Days**

**Chapter 3**

**Friends**

* * *

Munkustrap sat down on the bedside, sighing heavily. His gaze traveled to his wife, who was lying next to him. She was looking completely exhausted. His heart ached so much as he pictured Demeter, crying alone after his visit to the hospital.

He gently laid a paw on her swollen abdomen, feeling the kitten's small movements. It was as if the kitten was already feeling its father's touch. He had to smile at the thought of his kitten, but all he could do was to pull a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Deme." he whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry..." he looked into her tired face. Her eyes were still swollen from crying. He let out a small sigh before lying down beside her.

"Munkustrap." Demeter said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." he murmured. "go back to sleep, love. You look exhausted."

The golden queen turned her face to look at him. He was surprised to find tears in her green eyes. As she blinked, tears rolled down from her eyes and stained the pillow. As he reached out to wipe the tears away, she let out a chocked sob. Her shoulders shook as he held her close.

"Deme..." he whispered. "don't cry...it's okay. I'm here..."

"Munkus." she looked up at him, tears glinting in her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to leave us... right?" she sobbed quietly. "please... promise me. For our kittens."

Munkustrap was silent for a moment before giving her a single nod. Demeter burst into tears again and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I promise, Demeter." he whispered. "and don't worry. I won't leave you and the kittens."

"I know... that you never break a promise." she replied, smiling sadly. Munkustrap gave her a gentle squeeze, pulling the blanket over themselves. Soon tiredness crept through his body and sleep engulfed him.

* * *

The silver tom was woken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He slowly propped himself up from the bed and reached out to grab the phone. Demeter stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. She turned around from him letting out a soft moan. But she soon fell into a deep sleep as he quietly walked out of the room, yawning.

It was Alonzo.

"Hey, Lonz... what's up?" he yawned. Then he suddenly remembered that he didn't tell his friend about his current state.

_Oh, man... what am I gonna tell him? _

Alonzo said nothing. It was very quiet on the other side of the phone. But sometimes, a pain-filled groan was heard through the phone. The sound was very weak.

"Alonzo? Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Lonz, answer me!"

"M...Munkus." Alonzo rasped. Munkustrap suddenly felt icy claws gripping his heart, just like the time he confronted with the doctor in hospital.

"Munkus... it's... it's him."

"Alonzo! What's going on? Where is Cassandra?" he cried.

"Macavity." Alonzo groaned. "it's him..."

"WHAT?" Munkustrap grabbed the phone with both of his paws. "Macavity? How-"

"Be... careful, Munkus..." the voice was fading away quickly. The silver tom found himself practically screaming into the phone. He was suddenly dizzy...

"Where are you? I'll be right there... JUST HANG ON!" he cried desperately.

"I... I'm sorry..." Alonzo whispered. "and... thank you... for being... my... best friend."

"ALONZO!" Munkustrap screamed. "please... answer me!"

But no noise came from the other side. Munkustrap's paws were shaking and his paled face was filled with fear. He leaned against the wall, unable to stand up properly.

"Lonzo?" he whispered.

The phone was cut off. The deadly quietness filled the entire house as Munkustrap breathed out a shaky sigh. He slowly sank to the ground, shaking.

"Alonzo..." he breathed out.

The phone fell to the ground from his paw. He was no longer aware of Demeter, who was looking at him at the doorway, with eyes filled with worry. His daughters were already wide awake. They said nothing, but their face was filled with fear.

_What is happening?_

"Munkus... what's wrong?" Demeter asked.

"Something happened to Alonzo..." he murmured before getting up. "sorry, Deme. But... I think I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To his house... don't worry about me." he said, going back to his room to change. He closed the door behind him. Demeter went to the kittens' room to tuck them in again.

He sat down on the bedside, still shaking with fear for his best friend. He didn't know what happened to his friend, but he also knew that he was in trouble. Cassandra and him were in grave danger... He hurriedly changed his clothes and walked out of the room. He grabbed his car keys in the dining table and soon was driving to his house.

"Lonzo... please... you have to be okay..." he murmured softly.

* * *

"Munkus... I'm so sorry. But it's too late. You can't do anything."

Admetus whispered softly, gently placing a paw on the silver tabby's shoulder. Behind Munkustrap, Alonzo and Cassandra's new house was engulfed by red flames. Firefighters were running around furiously to put out the fire, but with no avail.

Munkustrap was no aware of his colleague comforting him. His eyes were clouded with unreadable emotions. Grief, anger, fear were visible in his blue eyes. Tears threatened to fall as he blinked for a couple of times. He let out a chocked sob, bowing his head.

"No... he can't be..." he whispered. Tears streamed down his face and he felt his shoulders shaking wildly. His sobs got louder and finally it was changed into a sorrowful wail. Admetus hugged him tightly. He also had tears in his eyes.

The patched tom and his wife were dead. According to the police officers, Macavity -or his henchcats- shot them in their room. Three bullets per victim. Cassandra was raped before she killed and Alonzo was assumed that he died a short moment after she was killed before him. Macavity left with others and the last thing Alonzo did was to call his best friend... to say goodbye.

Macavity set fire to the house before he left.

They were already dead when the firefighters managed to get into their bedroom.

His best friend, was dead.

In his happiest moment in his entire life...

And it was Macavity who killed him. The hidden paw was no other than Munkustrap's best enemy.

_It is my fault...all my fault that Alonzo died. _It kept ringing in Munkustrap's head.

"No..." Munkustrap sobbed. "he cant' be dead."

"Munkus, I understand... he was my friend too." Admetus said, gently patting his back. He looked up to see another police officer approaching them. He helped Munkustrap to his feet and stared at the tom.

"Munkus, you remember Asparagus? He used to work with you about four years ago..." he murmured. The silver tom nodded in return. Asparagus worked him for quite some time and they were still friends. He was a thin, tall brown tabby tom with brown eyes. He was slightly taller than Munkustrap and Admetus. He had two sons with his wife, Jellyrorum, and he was now living with his family.

"Munkustrap... I'm very sorry to hear about your... loss." Asparagus said. Even his words were formal, his eyes were holding deep sadness for the dead couple. "may I ask you something...? Regarding the victims?" he looked slightly uncertain.

"Sure... go ahead." Munkustrap replied blinking away the tears.

"Uh... when we found them... and we also found his cell phone turned on. And it said the last one he talked on the phone before he was killed... was you." the brown tom murmured.

"Holy Heavyside!" Admetus exclaimed. "seriously, you don't think he did this, right? Fuck, Alonzo is his best friend!"

"I'm not suspecting him for this crime!" Asparagus cried. "its just that we need to know that he said to you... before he died."

"Nothing much..." Munkustrap murmured. "he just said it was Macavity. He wanted to... say goodbye, I guess."

"Got that." Asparagus scribbled it down on a piece of paper he carried. Someone called him behind and he quickly disappeared. Admetus sighed, looking back at the burning house. The fire was almost out now, but the house was almost nothing but an ugly black heap of ash remaining on the ground. Black smoke filled the air. The sun was rising.

"Shit, now he has killed twenty cats altogether." Admetus growled.

"This will be his last crime." Munkustrap whispered softly. His voice was laced with hatred for the hidden paw but the other tom didn't notice it.

"What?" he asked.

"This will... be his last crime on earth."

* * *

Munkustrap reached out one paw to take away the white cloth covering Alonzo's face. His blue eyes stared numbly at the face before him. The patched tom's face was contorted with pain and his whole body was covered in blood. His forms were ridged, not moving. His face, his paws, his heart were cold.

"Alonzo..." Munkustrap murmured. He blinked to make his visions to be clearer. But tears welled up again and soon they were rolling down his cheeks. "I... I'm sorry."

But Alonzo didn't answer. And Munkustrap didn't expect him to. He wasn't in need of an answer.

"I'll get him for this." the silver tom whispered. He touched Alonzo's face with his paw and held it for a moment before looking away.

"I'll kill him, Lonzo..." Munkustrap said softly. "and... please forgive me for such a decision."

He stood up from the ground. He was still staring into his dead friend's face.

"It's the only thing I can do for you."

he turned around and walked out of the hospital building. Other cats didn't notice him very much. He didn't care about them either. He was in his own world, in this moment.

"I'll revenge for your death..." he looked back, but Alonzo's body was hidden, buried in the crowd.

_Forgive me..._

* * *

**Okay, it is the longest chapter in this story... maybe. But it's very hard for me to write long chapters because English is not my original language! If you see my Korean fic, you'll understand how long I can go with my mother language. Yeah...?(haha just joking.) **

**I KILLED ALONZO! MY PRECIOUS LONZO! I'm soooo sorry for making him die but... I also made Munkus having fatal illness...ha. Two friend's tragedy, I dare say. **

**Summer vacation starts in this week! That's the major news. And I did just foul in this finals exam, I'm not that much in a happy mood. But I can always expect for things to be better! :) **


	4. Broken Promise

**Finally, the summer vacation started. But since I have only three weeks of school break, so I'm not that much in a happy mood. And this summer, I have to(well, all of Korean students have to) study really hard to become a high school student... so I may have little time to write my fanfictions. Sorry to mention it. :( **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spellings. But you have to understand that English is not my first Language! : (**

**But, as always, you can always wait for an update! :D **

**So... here goes(gulp). New chapter... yeah? **

**Chapter 4**

**Broken Promise**

* * *

Jemima woke up in her room simply feeling dreadful. As she blinked for a couple of times, dim sunlight entered through her eyes and made her close them again. She propped herself up from the bed and saw her sister, still sleeping soundly next to her. She was so tired. Maybe that was because she slept ill last night. She couldn't sleep well after hearing the accident.

It had been three days since Alonzo's death and it still pained her family greatly. Her father lost his words and her mother was so depressed. Jemima felt the same. Even though she saw him only once in her whole life, she liked the tom at the first place. The news of his death was so... unreal. He was there a week ago, so energetic and lively, then he was found dead in his bedroom with his mate beside him. She shuddered slightly with her eyes closed. It was all too much to take in.

Her stomach growled softly. Then Jemima remembered that she hadn't eaten her dinner the night before. She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Sillabub up from sleep. She closed the door behind her and went to her parent's bedroom. She knocked, but no one answered. She was puzzled, as it was almost nine in the morning. Munkustrap and Demeter got up early, almost every day.

Jemima opened the door a little bit. She looked through the opened door, but the room was still dark.

"Mom?" she whispered. "mom... it's morning."

Demeter groaned softly. Jemima ran to her side and buried her small head in her neck. Her mother hugged her back, purring softly. Since the lights were still turned off and the curtains were drawn shut, she couldn't see anyone but Demeter.

But something was not right... it felt strange. Something was definitely wrong. Then she noticed.

"Mommy?" she whispered softly. Demeter raised her head and looked into Jemima's blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Jem?" the golden queen asked. She was surprised to see her daughter shaking slightly. Jemima's eyes were filled with shock and disbelief.

"Where's daddy?"

* * *

Jemima raced down the stars, her heart beating painfully in her chest. As she ran downstairs, she heard the loud noises of the front bell ringing madly. Someone banged on the door, shouting to open it. Jemima quickly ran to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and turned the door open. As soon as the door opened, her aunt Bombalurina and uncle Tugger tumbled inside, panting hard. Tugger leaned against the door, still breathing heavily.

The red queen grabbed Jemima's shoulder with her paw.

"What do you mean your father has disappeared?" she yelled. Her firm grip softened a little when she saw the expressions on her niece's face. With a sigh, Bomba hugged Jemima and gently wiped her tears away.

"Oh, Jemmy... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" she whispered. Tugger detached himself from the kitchen wall and walked over to them with grave expression. Jemima was surprised. She had never seen her uncle like this. He had never been... this serious.

"Where is your mom, Jem?" he asked weakly.

"Upstairs... she's with Sillabub." Jemima replied. Bombalurina was still stroking her back, whispering words of comfort. She stood up, holding Jemima's paw in hers. And three of them silently walked upstairs, for they were not in a state to start a conversation.

As the approached the bedroom door, Sillabub ran outside. She seemed to brighten up a bit when she saw her beloved uncle and aunt, but tear marks were still visible in her cute little face. Tugger went forward and hugged Sillabub tightly. But the little kitten didn't laugh like she once did before. The Maine Coon picked her up from the floor and they entered the bedroom.

Demeter was still in the bed, sobbing quietly. Bomba raced to her sister and immediately wrapped her arms around the sobbing queen. Sillabub began to cry again, looking at her mother crying.

"Deme... don't cry." Bomba tried to calm her down a bit, but with no avail.

"He- he's gone." Demeter sobbed hard against her sister's shoulder. Tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked the pillow. "why- why did he have to leave us?"

"Shhh, Deme. Don't worry... he'll be back soon."

"He never breaks his promises... but then why did he..." she burst into tears again, tears falling freely from her green eyes.

"Demeter..."

"He is sick... what was he thinking? Going out all alone and be a hero?" she sobbed. Bomba sighed softly and continued to sooth her crying sister. She hated to see her crying, just like Munkustrap. When they heard that Munkustrap was missing, they ran all the way from their apartment to Demeter's house at that instant, since they didn't have their own car.

Tugger tore his gaze away from his mate and her sister to stare out of the window. The sky was dark, and small raindrops were already falling. He let out a sigh, looking down at the floor. He still couldn't believe that his older brother had gone missing. He had never thought that Munkustrap would just go away, leaving his family behind. Especially when his mate was expecting another kitten and his kittens were still very young.

_Munk... what are you thinking, leaving your family behind?_ He wondered in his mind.

A loud thunder rang across the street and the Maine Coon was brought to the reality. Jemima was looking at him sadly, with tears in her big eyes. Sillabub was also crying, standing next to her mother.

"Here's a note." Demeter whispered in an exhausted voice. She was holding a piece of paper in her paws. The paper was already wet... maybe because of her tears. And the letters were hard to read.

"Let me see it." Tugger reached out and took the paper from Demeter's paw. Bomba got up and stood next to him, to see it herself. Tugger let out a small cough and began to read aloud.

"Dear family." he began with a small voice.

"Sorry for leaving without any words. But don't worry about me." he squinted his eyes to read properly.

"I'll be back in a few weeks. And please understand me. I just had to make up some things before I come back home."

"I'm sorry. Stay healthy until I get back to you. And Jemima, good luck for your school concert. I'll be there if I can." Jemima sobbed uncontrollably at the mention of her name. "Demeter, I'll be back before out kitten is born. I can promise you that."

"Sillabub, please help your sister and mother. They'll need your help."

"I'll be home as soon as possible. Love you all. And I'm sorry. Munkustrap." Tugger finished, putting the letter down on the bedside table.

The room was silent. Only the loud noises outside the window was filling the room. Bombalurina walked to the window to close it. Now rain was pouring down. Raindrops pattered against the window, running down slowly.

"Have you called him?" Tugger asked Demeter.

"His phone was... turned off." she answered. Tugger fell silent again.

Jemima walked over to Sillabub, who was still sobbing quietly. She hugged her sister, trying to give her a little bit of a comfort.

"Bobby, don't cry." Jemima whispered. "you have to be strong."

"Why- why did Daddy leave us?" Sillabub sobbed. "he... he doesn't love me anymore?"

"Of course he loves you, Bobby! Why would you think that?" she was shocked to hear her sister's cruel comment.

"He... he abandoned us."

"That's not true!" Jemima looked at her sister straight in the eye. "you have to believe me. You have to believe him. Daddy promised to come back, and he will come back to us. You know he never breaks his promises, right?"

Sillabub nodded slowly then buried her face in her sister's neck. They hugged each other for some moment, without saying anything.

"Jemmy."

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that you sounded just like Daddy when you said that?" Sillabub chuckled softly. Jemima had to laugh. A small smile broke across their faces as they looked at each other. Jemima again hugged Sillabub, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Daddy will be back for us." she whispered.

"I know." Sillabub whispered back.

* * *

Munkustrap stepped on the brake as he saw a red light flashing ahead of him. As his car slowly stopped in the falling rain, he sighed heavily and put his head down.

_What am I doing? _

But his worries and doubts disappeared as he thought of Alonzo. Suddenly, burning rage filled his body as he remembered his best friend, who had died because of Macavity, the biggest ememy of Munkustrap. The silver tom blamed himself for Alonzo's death. That was why he was out here alone, leaving his family behind.

"Don't worry, Lonz... I'll get Macavity for this." he whispered angrily.

As the light switched to green, Munkustrap's car began to move again. Nobody was out in the streets. There were no cars out except for his. Soon buildings and houses disappeared from the view and big forests filled their place. The rain kept falling as Munkustrap drove past the thick woods. Sometimes, thundering noises were heard though the raining.

Munkustrap stopped his car when he saw a phone booth, standing right beside the road. He got out from the car with an umbrella. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocked and dialed the number. He tapped his absentmindedly as he waited for the dial tone. Soon, a voice was heard through the phone.

"Hello, it's Bustopher Jones." a low voice answered.

"Bustopher." Munkustrap breathed out in relief. "it's me, Munkustrap. Do you remember me?"

"Oh, hi, Munkus. My dear boy, of course I remember you. How are you?" Bustopher answered warmly. "you haven't called me for at least five years! Have you been THAT busy?" he laughed.

"So, what makes you call me? Especially in Sunday morning?"

"Bustopher..." Munkustrap breathed in deeply before he continued.

"I need your help. Please, help me."

* * *

**Another chapter updated! Yes, I put our old Bustopher in here! And that's because I just love our 'the cat about town'! :D **

**Sorry... this was kinda short. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you have something to say to me. If I made a mistake, I'd be delighted if you PM me or leave a review. I love constructive critiques.**

**Have a nice day, everyone! : )**


	5. Living on, Without Him

**I'm finally updating this... sorry for being late but I've been pretty these days... the test results are coming up and we have to apply for high school! It really bothers me so I'm not so happy... but I gotta try, at least! :P And one of the things that cheer me up is writing this! Plus the reviews and comments I get also helps me very much. By the way, special thanks to all who had reviewed so far! Thanks a lot! :D I was so happy!**

**Here comes the chapter five...(already?!) **

**Last 31 Days**

**Chapter 5**

**Living on, Without Him**

* * *

When Jemima woke up the next morning, she was surprised to fine her aunt Bombalurina cooking breakfast in their kitchen. She stepped down carefully not to wake her mother who was in her room. The red queen was busy bustling around so didn't notice her niece coming to the kitchen table. Jemima said hello as she sat down in an empty chair and Bomba sent her a gentle smile and a greeting. She took a plate and placed a sandwich on it.

"Where is uncle Tugger?" Jemima asked.

"He's out... he said he'd be back by evening." her aunt replied, pouring milk into a cup. She placed the cup in front of Jemima, sighing. "I think he's looking for your dad..." she added, hesitantly.

"I thought so too." Jemima took a one bite of the sandwich. It was not bad for a queen who had no experience of cooking before. Bombalurina was famous for not cooking her meal for herself... it was usually her sister Demeter who cooked and shared with her. "this is good." she commented.

"Thanks." Bombalurina blushed slightly. She was now holding a small tray in her paws. "I'm going to your mother. Do you think she's up now?"

Before Jemima could answer, she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Sillabub, who was rubbing her eyes tiredly. She yawned and saw the two cats gathered in the kitchen. She bounced down the stairs and flopped down next to Jemima. Bombalurina gave her a gentle squeeze, putting the tray down on the table.

"Is your mother up yet?" she asked. Sillabub shook her head. Jemima saw a worried expression on her aunt's face as the red queen picked up the tray again. It seemed she was unsure whether she should go up to her sister or not. But eventually, she sighed and sat next to her nieces. She glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and jumped.

"My god, it's almost seven forty!" she gasped. "you girls get ready, hurry. You know you have to go to school today." Bombalurina hurriedly got up and raced to the back room to get Sillabub's clothes. Sillabub was meant to stay with her aunt Jenny and uncle Skimble during this week, because her mother was not in a state to take care of her little kitten. Tugger was to bring her back to the house every evening when he got back.

Jemima quickly finished her sandwich before going up to her room to get dressed. Behind her, she could hear her sister and aunt arguing over Sillabub's dress. She chuckled and closed the door behind her. They were like kittens sometimes. Well, Sillabub _was_ a kitten...

When she was finished, Jemima got out from her room with her school books. She worriedly glanced at her parent's bedroom door that was still closed shut. She wanted to go in and say something that would cheer her up, but she just couldn't. With a heavy sigh, she got downstairs and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she was brushing her teeth, she had to laugh when she saw Sillabub eating her breakfast in the kitchen. The little kitten was dressed in a black shirt and a red skirt that went up above her knees(which her parents and herself didn't like one bit). Jemima chocked down her laughter, giggling like mad as she brushed her red head fur. But Sillabub seemed to notice it, because her face turned red.

"I was forced to wear this..." she murmured. "and I don't like it." her fluffy tail was brushing the ground as she padded away to her aunt.

"I know." Jemima laughed.

"Hurry, Jem. The bus is going to be here any minute." Bombalurina called from across the living room, while she was furiously rummaging through the drawers to fine Sillabub's hairband. Jemima took a final glance to her parent's room and sighed. Before she closed the door behind, she said goodbye to her aunt and her sister. She climbed on the bus and sat next to Victoria, her best friend in school.

"Hi!" the white kitten greeted her in a friendly way. Jemima said hello and put her school bag on her lap. When Victoria saw Jemima's face, her expression changed suddenly.

"Jem, are you okay?" she whispered, careful not to sound too loud. Jemima merely nodded, but Victoria didn't urge her to tell what was the matter. Instead, the white kitten gave Jemima a soft squeeze and took her paw in hers. She had already known that Jemima was a quite one, who didn't express her true feelings to others. All Jemima needed was comfort. As Victoria held her paw tightly, she saw Jemima giving a weak smile.

* * *

When they arrived at school, Jemima was soon hit the problem of meeting her friends. She knew that they would ask her what was wrong, and they'd want answers, unlike Victoria. Luckily, Victoria managed to block away those questions by telling her friends that Jemima was sick today and needed to be alone, resting. They wondered what was wrong but didn't say anything more(maybe that's because Victoria gave them furious glares whenever the got close to Jemima).

Jemima was quieter than usual that day, without saying much. She answered when teachers asked her questions about the class but nothing more. Her silence seemed to worry them. Even Victoria, who sat next to her in her class, sometimes sent her worried glances. And this time, Jemima counld't smile back at her.

Then after lunchtime, her teacher called her to her office, alone. Jemima sighed as she opened the door and walked inside. Not many teachers were in sight. Only her homeroom teacher and music teacher was doing their work, quietly. They both raised their heads when she entered the office. Her music teacher smiled at her, but Jemima couldn't meet her kind eyes. She pulled her head down and sat down on the small chair which her teacher managed to get for her.

"I'm sorry for calling you alone. But I needed to speak to you, Jemi." her teacher, Exotica, said in a formal but concerned way. Jemima nodded, without looking into her eyes. "look at me when I'm talking, Jemima." the kitten did so.

"I saw you... not saying a thing this morning." she began. "I know that you don't say much usually and that you're always the quite one, but today was just so... not yourself. Is there something bothering you, Jemi?" she asked softly.

_Oh, sure._ Jemima wanted to yell at her teacher with no particular reason at all. _My dad is sick to death and he just disappeared when I woke up yesterday morning! We don't know where he is and my mom is due to have her kitten in two weeks now! Are you happy now? Satisfied? _But she knew she couldn't.

"It's nothing much. It's just..." she murmured.

"...hard to take in?" her teacher finished for her. "if you're so, don't worry, Jemi. I don't know what happened to you and I'm very sorry to see you so depressed. But everything will be fine in a few days. I promise." Jemima nodded slowly. She felt grateful to her for not asking so much. She said thank you and stood up to leave the office. Though it didn't help much, at least she felt she was out of trouble once now.

But even before she reached the door of the office, someone called her from behind. When Jemima turned around, she saw her music teacher, motioning to her to come closer. She sighed and went to her. Her music teacher was a very beautiful gray queen that was once called 'Grizabella the Glamor Cat'. But Jemima heard that the gray queen had quit the job long time ago and became a school music teacher.

"Jemima, you know your school concert is only three weeks away." she whispered softly. "and I understand that you're having a hard time right now but we have to practice for the concert." Jemima nodded, without saying anything. "so I'd like you to practice with me every day, after school. Come straight to me after your classes are over. I'm busy today, so how about starting tomorrow? Is that okay?"

Jemima nodded again. She didn't want to neglect her duties, even though she was not in a state to enjoy singing. But it was her responsibility. She had no choice but to practice and sing in front of the whole school. As Grizabella saw her nodding, the gray queen handed her a piece of paper. Jemima took it and looked at it.

"That is my number." she said. "just call me whenever you need to ask something."

"Thank you." Jemima said. She turned to go away.

"And... Jemima?" her teacher called suddenly. She turned to see the gray queen looking at her with kind but sad eyes.

"Yes?"

"Don't let other things depress you, dear. All that matters is just you and what you're doing right now. You must not forget that, Jemima. You have to be strong for yourself and for your family. Maybe you won't understand right now, but you will when you grow up." Grizabella smiled faintly at her. "after all, it's your life."

Jemima nodded at her before getting out of the office. Just as she closed the door behind her, she felt tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with her paw but she couldn't back rough sobs shaking her body. She raced to the far end of the corridor and sank to the floor, leaning against the cold wall for support. Luckily, nobody was in sight. Jemima buried her head in her knees and wept uncontrollably. Grief and loneliness she desperately tried to hold back was flooding around her.

She shakily got to her feet and walked over to the girl's room to wash her face. After that she felt much calmer but her sadness still remained deep in her heart. She looked herself in the mirror. Many cats said that Jemima looked a lot like Munkustrap although she mostly had her mother's fur and pattern. She looked into herself in the mirror and began to search for her father. At first, it was just herself, standing alone. But as she stared into the silver surface hard, shadowy images of the silver tabby began to appear. The kitten gasped and reached out a paw to touch his face. But as soon her fingertip touched the cold metal surface, he disappeared. She looked into the mirror again but he didn't appear again.

Jemima let out a shaky sigh and stepped back. She just couldn't bring herself to look at the mirror again.

* * *

As Munkustrap's car entered the well-groomed garden, the silver tabby saw Bustopher Jones waiting for him, standing in the front steps. When he noticed Munkustrap's car, he raced down the steps to greet him.

"Munkus, my dear boy!" he exclaimed loudly as the tall tabby got out of the car. Munkustrap smiled at him and gave a salute, just like how he used to do when he was a young kitten. The black and white tom did the same and shook paws with Munkustrap heartily. "I never expected you to call me two hours before coming to visit me... but never mind, now come in, come in! Don't be shy." he took Munkustrap's paw in his and began to drag him away to the front door. The silver tom let out soft chuckle under his breath as he entered inside the house.

As he looked around the hall and had to be surprised at the magnificence of the grand house, even though he knew how the house looked like ever since he was just a kitten. His gaze traveled to the opposite wall of the grand hall and saw Bustopher Jones and his nephew's portraits hanging on the white stone wall. He sighed and looked away.

"Misto, come down! You have someone to meet!" Bustopher called for his nephew. His loud voice rang across the hall as Munkustrap put his pack down on the stone floor.

"Do you remember Misto?" Bustopher laughed. Munkustrap nodded. "but maybe he won't remember you at all, lad. Heck, he was just six years old when he saw you five years ago!"

"I heard that he is very smart for his age. He would remember me." he answered. "I guess he's eleven now?"

"Aye. Your eldest daughter, what was her name... Jemima! How old is she now?" Bustopher seemed pleased to recollect one of his old memories.

"Ten. Sillabub is four." Bustopher nodded and looked away. He was looking at the stone staircase. Sure enough, soft thumps were heard as the small tom walked downstairs.

Munkustap turned his head when Bustopher motioned him to come closer to his nephew. And there stood a small black and white tuxedo tom, who looked a lot like Bustopher himself. The kitten nodded greetings and Munkus did the same. The tuxedo kitten slowly walked close to him and inspected him with curious blue eyes. Munkustrap looked down in amusement. Even though the kitten was small and shy for his age, he looked somehow... magical.

"Are you Munkustrap?" he mewed quietly but clearly. The silver tom instantly noticed that this young tom was very clever. "I remember you... you came here about five years ago."

"As a matter of fact, I did." Munkustrap laughed. "Everlasting Cat, you really are clever."

"Thank you." Misto blushed under his black and white fur. "Uncle Bustopher told me a lot about you even you were away."

"Shell we have some tea, now?" Bustopher put in suddenly. It seemed that he just couldn't bear the situation of being left out during the conversation. They both nodded and three toms headed to the library in the second floor. Bustopher went ahead of them to prepare the tea. Munkustrap and Misto followed slowly and silently. The tuxedo tom was still staring at the silver tabby with his intense blue eyes as they climbed up the stairs.

"Something is wrong with you." he suddenly whispered as soon as his uncle was out of sight. Munkustrap went ridged and whipped around to look at the kitten.

"What?" he barely managed to chock out.

"Something is wrong with you." Misto repeated. "I don't know what... but there_ is_ something." with that, he raced up the stairs and followed Bustopher.

Munkustrap just stood there frozen, without knowing what to do. He numbly held the wooden banister as he suddenly felt dizzy.

_What should I do now?_

* * *

**Haha, another sad chapter with Jemima! I'm sorry... I JUST MADE MY PRECIOUS JEMIMA CRY ALONE IN SCHOOL! Everlasting Cat, but you have to know that this story is NOT going to be happy the whole way... anyways, sorry for making you sad(if you were saddened to read this chapter)... :( I'm sad too for making the poor father and daughter go into such tragedy. **

**Misto in here! Haha I know at least one of you to make Misto appear in here and so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review! It really helps me to think for the next chapter and the whole story. :D**

**Have a nice day, everyone! **


	6. Blood

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update but I've been terribly busy because of my high school problems... I had to write all sorts of documents and upload them on the site... so it kinda freaked me out for these past three weeks. Now I think I can rest in peace. Phew! Hehe. :P **

**Special thanks to Glee10, Jackie Grey and Slytherin1595 for reviewing last chapter! I really appreciate it. :D**

**Last 31 Days**

**Chapter 6**

**Blood**

* * *

Munkustrap idly tapped his foot on the floor as he was hearing the mixer grinding furiously before him. The doctor advised him, no, forced him to grind everything before he ate it. He explained that it was the best way not to stress his stomach. So Munkustrap was having a hard time eating in front of Bustopher and Misto. He never wanted to know them the truth. It they knew, they surely would send him back to home, or to the hospital. But he had a job to do.

He sighed as the small bell rang, letting him know that it was finally finished. Frowning slightly, he slowly poured the pink-yellowish liquid into a white mug. He didn't want to face that grossing color while he was drinking it.

'Yuck.' he thought, heading upstairs where his room was, with the mug in his paw. Bustopher was out with some of his rich friends and was out of town for a couple of days. Misto, however, had gone to school. So only Munkustrap was in the house. He liked it the way it was. It meant that nobody was to interrupt while he was 'working' in his room.

Even with a side-way glance to his left arm, he could see how thin he was already getting. It only passed two and a half weeks after his first visit to the hospital but the sudden change was alarming. He was already feeling weak... no to mention the constant pain. The doctor ordered him to take his drugs in the exact time but he kept forgetting it, causing excruciating pain. He shook his head and tried to forget it.

He closed the door behind him and placed the mug next to his laptop. He sat down on a chair and looked into the computer screen. With a heavy sigh, he closed the laptop. A map was placed on the desk and pens were scattering around. Bits of paper were scattered around the desk. He picked up one of them and quickly read through it, even though he read it for about ten times now.

_2012. 1. 3_

_3 Victims (1 fem, 2 male)_

_Noilly Prat _

_Victor_

_Kail _

_Victoria Grove - Car accident _

_Fire after the accident _

_Car number 2314 (Hidden Paw 5631)- 2 witnesses _

He flung it away with a frustrated sigh. He picked up a red pen and marked the place on the map. Another piece of paper was already in his paw. Although the papers were scattered around all over the desk, with no special pattern at all, he had no difficulties of finding them.

_2012. 3. 14_

_1 Victim (1 fem)_

_Kyla_

_Near Wellington Arms – shot in the heart_

_3 witnesses_

_2 arrested (hidden paw's henchcat)- sentenced 14 years_

"Now, this is going nowhere!" Munkustrap cried out loud. But he knew he really had to read them, even if he didn't want to. But right now, he just wanted to quit and rest. He wanted to go home... so badly. He missed his family so much. Images of his wife, kittens, and his unborn kitten lingered in his mind and it was killing him. Munkustrap let out a sigh and rested his head on the surface of his laptop, listening to it's soft buzzing sound. He picked up another piece of paper.

He regretted it right after he saw the first look of it.

_2012. 5. 16_

_2 Victims (1 fem, 1 male)_

_Cassandra_

_Alonzo_

_Tottenham Court – shot _

_5 witnesses – no one arrested _

Munkustrap closed his eyes. He never wanted to see it again. He tried to erase it off his head, but he just couldn't. His best friend was murdered by the Hidden Paw. He was here to revenge for his death. Maybe he couldn't kill Macavity but he could arrest him for murder and many serious crimes. His famous alibi's won't be useful. Not this time.

Macavity kept running away for six years now and Munkustrap hunted him down for five years, right after his first murder. Him and the police officers tried to find patterns, or at least, some clues that would help them to arrest the Hidden Paw but with no avail. He laughed at them. Each time they predicted the place that his crimes would occur, it happened in another place. After five years of that, Macavity killed twenty cats altogether.

After he read twenty notes about his murder cases, he marked their places in the map and tried to find a pattern. The murders between 2006 and 2012 were scattered around in all over England. He could see that he was desperately trying to be random. But, as he looked into it more carefully, he thought he could barely see the pattern. Alonzo and Cassandra's death was the clue. After he marked the place on the map, it suddenly became clearer.

Maybe I should use some math to make out the exact patterns, he thought. He opened his laptop again.

_Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?_ He thought to himself. _Maybe analyzing the patterns simply wouldn't do... We've done it for almost five years now and it was completely useless. I should go looking out for more evidences tomorrow. No, today... right away after I finish this. _

Something hit him. It wasn't a thought. It was pain. Munkustrap gasped, holding his stomach with both of his paws. His body doubled over in pain and he slowly sank to the floor, unable to sit properly in his chair. Through his gritted teeth, a painful groan was heard as he let out rough coughs. The pain was much worse than the last time it hit him. He panted for the loss of breath as he leaned on the bed for support. But the pain didn't stop. It only got worse as he cried out in pain.

He then realized he had forgotten to take the drugs. As he barely managed to lift his head and looked up, he saw it left on the desk, in the far corner. He tried to get up but another wave of pain stabbed him like a knife. He collapsed on the floor, panting. The pain was so much he felt like he could faint. His head felt dizzy and a sudden bout of nausea hit him.

_No, no... not like this. Not now. _

But even before he realized what was happening, Munkustrap saw drops of blood escaping through his slightly opened lips and onto the floor. He gritted his teeth and blocked his mouth with his paw but it was no use. With a sickening sound, he emptied everything in his stomach. Pain was still lingering but it began to go weaker, much to his relief. But as he opened his eyes and took a look at his paw, the shock was overwhelming. His paw was covered with sticky red blood. And as he looked at the floor, he saw no differences between it and his paw. The cooper taste filled his nose and mouth, making him dizzy.

His head fell to one side as his ragged breathings filled the room. Dark specks of blood were scattered everywhere. Munkustrap sighed as he closed his eyes. The pain was still stabbing inside of his stomach but he didn't care. He just wanted to rest. Soon darkness began to surround him and he lost track of time. With his eyes closed, he let the darkness engulf him and he fell into the comforting embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness but I think I offered enough sadness for you already... :( because Jemima's part for this chapter was a little bit sad too. I tried to make this chapter longer but I just couldn't bare for more pain... my weakness. ****ㅜㅜ**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I really appreiciate it. :)**

**Have a nice day, everyone! And wish me luck on my high school entering interview on 11/24. It's one of my high school problems... so... hehe. Wish me luck! :) **


	7. Memory

**Hi, people! :D How's it going?**

**I won't say much this time. It's sooooooooooo cold here in Korea. It's freezing. The temperature is minus 10 degrees and everyone is going completely crazy because of all the ice and snow. And I've been pretty busy because of all my new high school assignments... :( 1800 Chinese characters, math, Korean and English, not to mention reading two books! And the books' sizes are enormous... Everlasting Cat save me. :( **

**Oh, and I guess I already told you in the summary that this story is going to be sad. Just a warning. :P **

**Last 31 Days**

**Chapter 7**

**Memory **

* * *

"You guys all need to focus. The concert is only two weeks away." Grizabella shouted, with a bright red loudspeaker in her right paw. "you all need to do your best in every song and dance. And time is running out." her loud voice rang across the hall and the students blocked their ears, wincing.

They were in the school auditorium, with their teacher Grizabella and all the students who took part in the school concert. Jemima was one of them, of course. She was the youngest and the only one to sing the solo part. It made her heart soar with excitement but it also made her very nervous. It was only her first time and she had to do a big job. And right now, she had too much on her mind. Her missing father, her mother's upcoming birth, the school concert, and everything.

"Well, she talks as if we haven't been practicing till our bones cracked for these past three days." Tantomile, who was standing right next to her, groaned.

"Tantomile, you're singing, not dancing." Jemima corrected, giggling.

"But it's still hard to practice!" she pouted. "I have friends and school assignments to take care of! I don't know how you handle this, kit." she shook her head as she said this. "you're only ten and I'm sixteen. I respect you, Jem, really."

"Thanks." Jemima blushed under her fur. "but I think... the concert practice is the only thing I can handle right now. So I guess I'll have to do my best. At least here in the auditorium." she heard Tantomile chuckling as she finished her sentence. She blushed again.

"You talk just like a grown queen, Jemima. You're really mature for your age."

Jemima wanted to thank her but Grizabella's voice pierced her ears and she had to cover her ears again. "All right, enough talk, T and J." she said. "Jemima, come forward. We need to practice your solo part."

The little kitten's heart beat loudly inside her chest as she took nervous steps towards the front stage. Everyone was staring at her. This was her first time to sing her solo part in front of everyone. The only one who had heard her singing before was Grizabella. Jemima felt her cheek burning as all the blood rushed to her face. The fast beating of her heart didn't help, of course. She almost tripped over as she passed the dancers. Nobody said a word as she stepped in front of the students.

"No reason to be afraid, Jemima." the gray queen said cheerfully. "every moment of your life is a performance. You just need to take a deep breath and-" she stopped and smiled at her softly.

"-let the music start." Jemima whispered. "I'm ready."

"Good." Grizabella smiled. "now here begins... 'Memory'." With that, she pressed the 'Play' button. A short silence followed behind for a moment before the music started.

Jemima took a deep breath. _Keep calm, you're doing just fine. I'll do it, whatever it takes. It's my job. I can do it... _

But the more the music continued to play, the more afraid she became. What if she messed up? What would happen if she made a mistake and cause a commotion? Her heartbeats blocked the music as Jemima's breaths came in small gasps. Then she realized she missed her time. Grizabella was staring at her with mild disappointment in her eyes. Other students were murmuring quietly behind her as Jemima put her head down, ashamed of herself. Grizabella pushed the 'STOP' button and the music halted.

"Jemima, go to the music room and practice alone. I'll be there later." she sighed. "NEXT! Coricopat and Tantomile. Come out, we haven't got all day!"

Jemima quietly stumbled out of the auditorium, with hot tears springing from her eyes. She just couldn't believe she missed her part. She really wanted to sing. In front of everyone, telling the how she wanted to do this. And she wasn't afraid. But she failed, in front of everyone who had counted on her.

_I'm so sorry, daddy. I let you down again. I'm sorry..._

* * *

"I simply had no idea you were scared that much." Grizabella whispered. "I'm really sorry I forced you to sing, Jemima."

"It's okay, Mrs." Jemima murmured, with a steaming mug in her paws.

"Ms." the gray queen corrected. "I'm not married yet, kit! You really think I look THAT old?" she laughed heartly. The little kitten felt her cheeks turning bright red again. "drink it, kit. It's good for you voice. I drink it all the time."

"Um, thank you." Jemima answered as she gulped down the clear brown water. It was a bit bitter, but it wasn't that bad. The tea warmed her entire body as she put the mug down.

"Shall we go again?" Grizabella asked softly. "I mean if you're ready."

Jemima hesitated before saying, "I'm ready." she whispered.

"You can wait if you don't feel well, kit." the older queen said with a concerned voice. "are you really sure?" Jemima just nodded as the music started. The soft, quiet but beautiful melody filled the music room as her teacher leaned on the chair and closed her eyes. Now with nobody staring at her, Jemima felt less nervous. She breathed in deeply and braced herself, telling everything would be okay.

_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin _

"And here comes the chorus part." Grizabella whispered, nodding. She was smiling. "you're doing well, Jem." she closed her eyes again and didn't look at her anymore.

But Jemima wasn't listening. The music was still ringing inside her ears but her minds were in someplace else. Her mind was searching for old memories she had shared with her father. For her ten years of life, Munkustrap had been a great father. He was a kind, caring and considerate tom who loved her and his family with all his heart. Jemima really loved him. She trusted him, and didn't have the slightest doubt in believing that no matter what, he'd always be at her side, together. But it all changed. Everything was not the same anymore. Only the old memories claimed her past as the soft melody filled the music room and her empty heart.

_Sunlight through the trees in summer_

_Endless masquerading _

_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking _

_The memory is fading _

The moment she finished her solo part, she heard Grizabella clapping softly, with a huge smile on her lips. Jemima breathed out slowly, feeling the air around her. It was somehow different from before. Although she didn't say anything, Jemima knew her teacher was very proud of her. The gray queen handed her bag and she took it gratefully.

"You did a fine job, Jemima." she said warmly. "but next time, you have to do it in front of your friends." Jemima nodded happily. Now when she was finished with her job, nothing else seemed to bother her. She did what she had to do and that was the end of it.

She said goodbye and bounced out of the school building, almost squealing with excitement. The bus was already gone so she had to walk by herself. But now, she wouldn't care about thirty minutes walk to home. She was just too happy to be depressed with that kind of thing.

* * *

_Jemima and Munkustrap were lying in the same bed, with their noses red and foreheads burning hot. They were both with a nasty cold and couldn't go to school and to work(much to Jemima's delight). Although it meant rest for a day, they were still feeling quite miserable. Munkustrap started coughing and Jemima did the same. Soon, Demeter came in with newborn Sillabub. The kitten was wailing loudly in her mother's arms and the golden queen was having a hard time calming her down. Jemima numbly stared at the kitten in her mother's arms. Ever since Sillabub was born, all of her mother's attention was taken away from her. And she didn't like it one bit. _

"_You both okay?" she asked nervously. Munkustrap nodded sadly, Jemima sneezed for three times in a row. Demeter walked towards them and touched their foreheads with her paw. She sighed and went downstairs to get some medicine. Sillabub was still crying loudly. Jemima made a face as Demeter began whispering softly to the kitten, trying to sooth her._

"_Daddy, I hate her." she grumbled. Her father seemed quite surprised. _

"_For what, Jem?" he asked. _

"_She's getting all of mommy's attention." Munkustrap chuckled. He reached out to stroke Jemima's face. She giggled as he began tickling under her chin. "Da-daddy stop!" she laughed. She sneezed again. _

"_Jem, when you were a newborn, everyone was fussing over you." he smiled. "me, your mom, your grandfather, your aunt, your uncle... everyone adored you, sweety." _

"_Really?" she asked with her eyes wide with surprise. She broke into a big smile as she saw her father nodding. "and... do they still like me?" _

"_Of course, Jem. Everyone loves you." he hugged her tightly. "and now you have a little sister who will love you just as much." _

"_You really think so?" she looked uncertain. Munkustrap nodded. _

"_Then... I guess I won't hate her." she murmured, her cheeks turning red. Her father laughed and tightened his hold on her. Jemima giggled and buried her head into his chest, smiling. _

"_That's my girl." she heard her father whisper. "I love you, Jemima." _

"_I love you too, daddy." she smiled._

* * *

Munkustrap groaned, and opened his eyes as he felt something cold pressing against his forehead. His head turned to one side to see the small tuxedo tom sitting next to him, his eyes filled with concern. As he blinked for a couple of times, his vision cleared a bit and he realized he was still in his room, in his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened before he lost consciousness. Then he remembered. The blood... and intense pain stabbing inside his stomach. No, his entire body.

"Um... are you okay?" Quaxo's voice was like from a far distance. Munkustrap tried to say he was okay, but all he could utter at that point was a low groan. So he nodded instead. "You didn't call anyone, did you?" he asked in a small voice. The tuxedo nodded, his expression unreadable. "smart ass." Munkustrap chuckled.

"I just got back from school and saw you... well." he murmured. "I... I thought you didn't want to cause a commotion." Munkustrap nodded in response. "What time is it now?" he asked in a low voice.

"Five thirty. So... that makes you've been out for three hours." Misto said. "you really look awful, Munkus."

"I know." he groaned. As he tried to straighten up, his whole body ached. The taste of cooper was still lingering in his mouth and he made a face. He let out a shaky sigh of relief as he slowly made his way out of the bed. He desperately tried to ignore the bloodstained floor as he went to his desk. Misto was still staring at him with watchful eyes. Munkustrap was not comfortable with that gaze but he had other things in mind. He put his laptop in his briefcase and went to the bathroom to wash his face. The tuxedo tom was following him. He groaned but decided not to stop him.

"You really are sick, aren't you?" Misto asked in a quiet voice. Munkustrap winced for a moment but slowly, nodded. "I thought so... ever since you first came here."

"Don't tell anyone." Munkustrap warned, brushing his teeth. "I'll tell them when time comes. Okay?" he turned his head to see Misto giving a slight nod.

After he was finished, he got his briefcase and went to his car. The sky was already dark. The sky was filled with small stars, glistening without a noise. His heart suddenly felt heavy as he looked down at the ground. He closed the car door and drove away from the big house. As he looked in the side mirror, he saw Misto standing in the front steps, waving towards him with his small black paw.

* * *

**Hehe cute(?) father daughter moment in the middle. I hope you enjoyed! Right now when I'm writing this author's note, we Koreans are electing our new president! Since I'm still a teenager, I don't get to vote but... you know. :P **

**If you have anything to say to me, then the best way is to type something in that small, beautiful box below! :) have a nice day everyone! **


	8. Bill Bailey

**Again, Terribly sorry for not updating in almost two months! :( I hope you could forgive me for this... Well, first I have to thank_ Misto-Forever_ and _Jackie is Grey_, who found the small, beautiful box and gave me kind and warm reviews! Again, thank you so much. :D **

**If I make spelling or grammatical mistakes, please forgive me for that. I'll still not used to writing in English. Well, it's not that I don't make any mistakes while writing in Korean, my native language... :P Well anyways I'll do my best! **

**Let's go to the eighth chapter! Boy, time really flies... :P**

**Chapter 8**

**Bill Bailey **

* * *

When Jemima returned home, her mother and sister were not waiting for her. Instead, it was her uncle Tugger who was waiting for her at the kitchen counter, with a worried expression on his face. Jemima was slightly shocked. Her uncle Tugger never looked worried. Well, most of the times. When he noticed her walking into the kitchen, he raced forward and grasped Jemima's paw.

"Jem, your mother's gone into labor. We need to go to the hospital, now." he said breathlessly. He placed Jemima's backpack on the floor and grabbed a car key from the table. Jemima followed closely, worried for her mother and the unborn kitten.

"Is mommy okay?" she asked in a small, worried voice. Although she knew her mother really didn't need much help during kitbirth, it was clear that everyone was worrying for her.

"She'll be okay. She's doing it for the third time." Tugger tried to make her laugh, but it was obvious he failed. Jemima still seemed worried and scared.

"But daddy isn't with her this time." she whimpered. "she's scared without him."

"Yeah, I know." the maned Tom sighed and the door opened with a click.

"Isn't this aunty Jenny's car?" she asked nervously as Tugger opened the door for her. She climed into the seat with Tugger's help. The car was bigger and much higher than Munkustrap's car, so it made difficult for Jemima to get in. Tugger closed the door and went to the driver's seat to get the car started. The car began to move slowly. They went out to the front road and the car raced through the neighborhood.

"Yeah." Tugger smirked. "I borrowed this... and you know how." with that, he flashed his eyelashes to her through the back mirror. Jemima giggled, it truly felt good to see her uncle like this... after what had happened to his beloved older brother.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the hospital, a nurse informed that Demeter is still in labor and her sister is with her. She also said the kitten who was with them is with the nurses. Little kittens like Sillabub were not allowed in the room during kitbirth. When she called, Sillabub raced through the corridor, crying, and buried her small head in Tugger's chest. She sobbed hard, making squeaking noises. Watching her sister crying, Jemima felt like crying too.

"Uncle Tuggy... I'm scared..." Sillabub whimpered. The Maine Coon held her close, comforting her. "Where's mommy? Is mommy okay?" she asked through teary eyes.

"Mommy is going to be just fine, Bobby." Tugger smiled, although he looked quite nervous himself. It has been five hours since Demeter has gone into labor and no one heard anything from the nurses or the doctors. The three cats had no other choice but to wait patiently outside the room where Demeter was giving birth to her kitten. Occasionally, they'd hear painful moans and screams. And each time their mother screamed or moaned, the kittens went pale and buried their heads in their uncle's soft mane, crying softly.

"Don't worry, kits... she'll be okay." Tugger whispered softly.

And after two hours of waiting the screaming had finally ceased. Soon, an exhausted-looking queen opened the door and raced towards them. When she recognized Sillabub, she beamed and bent down to stroke her head fur. Sillabub giggled at the soft touch.

"Sillabub, your mother just had her kitten." she smiled. "It's a Tom. You have a new baby brother." the kittens' eyes went wide with surprise. For all these past months, they'd thought their new sibling would be a queen, cute little sister just like themselves. The kittens were lost for words for quite some moment before Tugger broke the uncomfortable silence. "Is Demeter okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. She's with her sister at the moment. Would you like to meet them?" the nurse turned her eyes to the kittens while saying this. The kittens eyed each other and nodded slowly, looking uncertain.

"Oh, come on, you two." Tugger laughed. "anyone who gets to your mommy first will get a kiss from your uncle Tuggy!" with that, the kittens squealed with excitement and raced into the room to meet their new brother. Tugger and the nurse chuckled under their breaths as they disappeared inside. When they were finally out of sight, Tugger addressed the queen next to her. The queen was not as sexy as Bombalurina, but still was quite cute and adorable.

"Rum Tum Tugger." he said, holding one paw out. She looked quite surprised, but anyway she took the paw gracefully.

"Penelope." she blushed.

Tugger grinned. "you look good." This was going swell. Although he knew he'd be a dead meat when Bombalurina sees this, he just couldn't help it.

_Well, it's a gift from the Everlasting Cat..._ he sighed inwardly, gently cupping the beautiful queen's face with his paw.

* * *

"Mommy!" Jemima and Sillabub raced to the hospital bed where their mother lay with her new kitten. The golden queen was looking completely exhausted, but was delighted to see them both. In her arms, a silver Tom with black patches and white belly was sleeping soundly, twitching ever so slightly when he heard a noise. "Oh mommy, are you okay?" they jumped into Demeter's arms and cried, finally relieved after seeing their mother okay. The kitten began crying and they jumped back, terrified.

Demeter laughed tiredly. "It's okay, kits. We're both just fine and here is your new baby brother." she beamed as they slowly went closer to see the newborn Tom. He yawned and it was... wonderful. As he rubbed his face with his black paw, Jemima felt her heart being filled with happiness and excitement. It was her new brother. A brother! She just couldn't believe it.

"He's cute." Sillabub admitted, with a small smile. Demeter reached out one paw to stroke her kitten. "Of course he is. He's your brother, Bobby."

"And you're going to love him very, very much." Bombalurina piped up from where she was sitting next to her sister. She too was smiling from ear to ear, never taking her eyes off the sleeping kitten. "He's really adorable, Deme."

"I know." the golden queen smiled, but her smile quickly faded when she stroked the kitten's forhead. "he looks just like his daddy." an awkward silence followed.

"Don't worry, Deme. He'll be back in a few days, I promise." Rina tried to comfort her sister. "he'll be okay." Demeter sighed and nodded sadly. Jemima's heart ached when she saw her mother like this.

"What are we going to name him?" Jemima asked softly, looking down at her sleeping brother. They all seemed to be lost in thought when Sillabub exclaimed; "Bill Bailey!"

"Bill Bailey?" Demeter looked quite surprised. "but he's your invisible friend... Mommy's okay about it but is it okay for you to use his name for your brother?" Sillabub nodded happily. "He'll be okay, Mommy. I know he'd understand."

Her mother smiled softly. "Bill Bailey, if that's how it is." she looked at her sister and Bombalurina nodded, grinning. Jemima too was grinning. But the most happiest and wide grin belonged to Sillabub, who was feeling great after naming her baby brother.

"Um... by the way, where's your Uncle, Jemima?" Rina asked. "wasn't he with you?"

"Well, um..." Jemima pointed outside with her paw and the red queen stormed out of the room, fuming. And not after two seconds Bombalurina left, they heard a loud hissing noise and a slap. Then followed Tugger's angry reply. Demeter sighed.

"I can see why." she shook her head slowly, stroking the newborn kitten's head fur softly. "I don't know how she keeps up with him."

* * *

Munkustrap's car raced past the neighborhood's. He sent a glance to the small piece of paper, attached to the steering wheel. It had the phone number and address of the place he was supposed to go. He just made out a thought that maybe he could visit some places that would help him arresting Macavity. And with luck, one place was near him. He had a good feel about this start. It was almost three weeks he left home and-

Then it hit him. Demeter's due date was tomorrow. The car slowly came to a halt as he sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Deme..." he whispered, his head buried in his paws. "I'm sorry... I promise I'll be back soon." he breathed out slowly. But deep inside his heart, he somehow knew he won't be able back soon. He was even doubtful that he would be back home, all safe and sound.

With another sigh, he stepped on the accelerator and the car resumed it's move. He drove for about half an hour before-

"Hey." a playful giggle was heard from the backseat. Munkustrap jumped nearly a foot in the air, well at least he thought so. When he finally managed to look back, panting, he saw the familiar face of the little tuxedo tom, grinning nervously but cheerfully.

"Missed me?" he laughed.

"When, Why, and HOW the hell did you come in here?!" Munkustrap screamed.

"Secret." Quaxo put a finger on his lips. Then he's face fell. "I'm sorry, Munkus... but I really wanted to help you out. You are not well... you can't do this alone."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this alone, you kitten." the silver tabby spat. "now look what you've done! I have to drive you back to your house-" his remark was cut off by the tuxedo.

"I'll come with you, no matter what." he whispered. "you need me. And you know it." he looked at him, his big, round eyes filled with hope and worries for the silver tabby. For a moment, Munkustrap thought he was looking into Jemima's eyes, that were so similar to Quaxo's. He was speechless for a moment before saying; "alright, but don't ever think of doing it for a second time! And do please keep in mind that I won't let you join in dangerous things!"

"Okay." Quaxo grinned from ear to ear. "then let's hit the road, sir!"

"You really think this is some kind of a picnic?!" Munkustrap growled threateningly, but the tuxedo could see him smiling softly. With that, the car began to move again.

* * *

**I go into my dorms in less than 12 hours from now. Wish me luck. I won't be able to update for a while. Anyways, I promise I'll update as soon as possible. Until then, bye. **

**Again, wish me luck. And the one who reviews gets a huggy from Quaxo and Jem! :P**


	9. The Concert

**Hi, I'm back from the dorms! Hehe did you miss me? :P well, I missed you guys a lot! Phew, everything is rushing beside me in a speed of lightening. The big exam in march(that was three days ago), and the results... they're driving everyone crazy. Including me, of course. I'm trying hard to get things straight inside my head but it is hard! Phew... **

**My friends, teachers and dorm roommates are awesome, as always. I like my English and Japanese teacher a lot. :) I'm hoping to learn a lot from them! Though it's always hard to understand what the Japanese teacher is saying 'cause I still don't know a thing with Japanese! :( Wish me luck. **

**I go back to my school dorms in two hours now. I'll miss you, again... a lot. And if you have anything to say to me, just send me a PM and I'll be able to reply! :D **

**Last 31 Days**

**Chapter 9**

**The Concert**

* * *

It was raining hard when Jemima's school concert began. The opening performance was by Victoria and Electra, who had prepared dancing for the whole school. Everyone was surprised to see the white kitten dancing with her friend, for the snow white queen was an excellent dancer among the students. When they finally stepped down the clapping continued for almost a minute. They smiled brightly, then bowed towards the crowd.

"They're your friends, aren't they?" Demeter smiled at her daughter. Jemima nodded, also smiling and clapping happily. Although the golden queen was still weak from the birth three days ago, she insisted she should go to her daughter's concert and even her beloved sister couldn't stop her. But the newborn Bill Bailey had to be at home. Next to Demeter, Bombalurina and Tugger were cudding with Sillabub.

"How much time left for-" her mother asked, but Jemima answered more quickly. "thirty minutes." she laughed nervously. "Don't worry, mommy. I'll do just find. And even Ms Griz liked my latest practice."

Demeter smiled warmly before stroking the kitten's head fur softly. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. It's in your blood." she smiled sadly at the last of the sentence. "your father too is very good at singing, you know." Jemima nodded, before hanging her head low. Her mother patted her back, murmuring comforting words.

"Jem!" someone called. The kitten whipped around to see Grizabella waiting for her, fanning herself with a file folder. "I'm gonna get old waiting for you. Come here now." Jemima sighed before making a small smile towards her family. "I gotta go now."

"Off you go, kitten. Now show'em who's the best!" Tugger laughed, and Bombalurina punched him lightly with one paw, also giggling. "Good luck, Jem."

"I'll do my best." Jemima whispered before scampering off, following her teacher to the back of the stage. Her fluffy tail disappeared completely as the school staffs prepared for another performance. The students sang and danced. Some even played musical instruments. The theater club performed a small play, which amused everyone with it's funny jokes and acting. The air of the auditorium was getting heated as the show went on. Thirty minutes passed too quickly and all too soon it was Jemima's turn to sing on the stage. Her friends patted her back comfortingly as she took a deep breath to steady herself. Her knees were shaking slightly. She bit her lips to stop crying out in fear. Her small face was paled with fear. Jemima took another deep breath before stepping onto the stage.

Bright light momentarily blinded her. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the crowd. She could barely see her mother, aunt, uncle and sister looking at her. The seats were dark she couldn't see their faces. But she somehow knew they were smiling at her.

If only, if only her father was with them. He had always been there, when she was younger, encouraging her to move on.

_I'm sorry, daddy... for not singing in front of you. _

_But I know you'd be hearing this. As always..._

Jemima closed her eyes and let out a soft breath. All she could hear was the her own heartbeats. She knew the music was turned on. It was time.

Jemima didn't even know the song was over before she noticed hot tears running down her cheeks. And the clapping noise drowned down all the sounds. She looked straight ahead and saw her family, smiling brightly, and clapping. Her mother was crying softly, and her uncle was cheering loudly. He even whistled, with two fingers stuck in his mouth(that was the thing that Demeter hated the most about Tugger). Jemima laughed, wiping away tears. She bowed to the crowd that were still clapping, and stepped down from the stage. Now the show was finally over. Soon, the crowd began to disperse.

And all too soon, she was surrounded by her family and with many hugs and kisses. When Bombalurina hugged her too tight, her face went red from not breathing too long. But she liked it when her aunt did it. Tugger even kissed her in the cheek, which made Jemima blush furiously and Demeter kick him hard.

"You were amazing, girl." the red queen was crying too. "I usually don't get this emotional but... you were just... just..." she began to sob again, wiping away tears with a handkerchief.

"Amazing!" Sillabub grinned. "I'm so proud to call you my sister, Jemima!"

"Thank you." Jemima grinned back. "thank you... all of you."

"We're the one who should be thanking." Demeter smiled. "you were the best, my girl." she hugged her daughter tightly, making Jemima giggle. "thank you..."

"Come on, let's go back." Tugger yawned, with Sillabub. The white kitten was being held up by her uncle and was buring her small head in his shoulders. She looked tired. Jemima too was tired from all that performing and waiting. She heaved a yawn, looking at her mother. Demeter nodded and took Jemima's small paw in hers. "come on, let's head back." she smiled warmly. Jemima nodded, sleep already overtaking her as they walked toward the car.

The rain had stopped when the reached the car. Water puddles were shining under the pale moonlight. Jemima looked up into the night's sky. The sky was clear and bright. She blinked and it became clearer. The stares were shining, along with a big moon. Jellicle Moon, Munkustrap used to say. When you're having a time of your life, then the night's moon is a Jellicle moon. He would say.

_We're always under the same moon, daddy... aren't we? _she whispered inwardly.

_I miss you._

* * *

With some help from his police friends, Munkustrap and Quaxo managed to put the evidences together. Some even came to help them when Munkustrap called. Along with Admetus, Asparagus came to help him. They were all worried about him for being gone for almost a month, but nevertheless happy to see him again, in 'perfect health'.

Quaxo could somehow see the silver tom's life was ebbing away quickly. He was becoming weaker and weaker as day after day passed painfully. It pained to see him like that. But he had no choice but to help him. It was all he could think of. He was not a doctor. He was just a kid.

And he knew that no doctors could ever save him. Not anymore. It was too late for the silver tom.

"And you're sure you can catch him with this?" Ademetus grumbled darkly and Asparagus gave him a kick from underneath the table. With a loud 'off', Admetus closed his mouth.

"Well, it could look like nothing but strange car numbers," Quaxo put in, rather proud that he was the center of attention in this meeting. It was his first time to take a big part in a really big scheme! And he was enjoying every minute of it. "but you can see the rules! Macavity's crimes never stray far from these places. You see the line?" he drew an invisible line on the map with his finger.

"Then we can..." Asparagus gulped.

"Predict where his next place will be." Munkustrap finished calmly. "and I'm going there. Right now."

"WHAT?" the cats cried involving Quaxo. The shock was evident in their eyes as they eyed their friend. "you can't! You just can't go alone and face him. We have to take at least thirty toms to get him. You know he's dangerous!"

"I have no intention of going alone, anyways." the silver tom smiled rather glumly. "I'll need you guys. I can't do this alone." he looked uncertain. He carefully looked into those eyes staring at him, still shocked. "will you help me?"

Silence. But the air around them was changing fast. First Admetus nodded, looking at Munkustrap. Then he was followed by Asparagus and several other cats. Quaxo nodded too... but not meeting his eyes. Munkustrap smiled. "Thank you, all of you."

"Hey, if I die during the whole process, I'll drag you along with me." Admetus grumbled. For a split second, Quaxo saw color fleeting from Munkustrap's already paled face. The white tom punched Munkustrap lightly with one paw, laughing. "of course I'll help you! Alonzo was my friend too... and I won't regret this decision."

"I've been waiting for this moment for years." Asparagus whispered. "now he's finally getting what he deserves... I'll come too." other cats meowed their approval. So then, it was decided. The air was cheery until Quaxo spoke up.

"I'll come too." Quaxo called out. Everyone stopped talking at once and stared at him in shock.

"You?" Admetus chocked out. "come on, kid. Do you know what we're trying to do? It's almost a suicidal thing to do, you little shrimp!" he growled in the end of the sentence. "we don't need you burdening us. And what will we do if something were to happen to you?"

"I'm coming with you. If you don't allow me, then I'll go there myself." the Tuxedo boy was determined. His closed mouth and shining eyes were betraying his feelings too well.

"Alright, Quaxo." Munkustrap sighed, much to everyone's shock. "I'll let you come with me." the black and white tom's eyes widened. He blinked. "Really?" the silver tom nodded, even with smiles. All his colleagues stared at him, appalled. Some were even with their mouths opened. "so go on, go get ready. You'll need everything you can find to catch Macavity." Munkustrap patted Quaxo's back, urging to send him upstairs.

"O...okay." Quaxo stammered, strangely suspicious about Munkustrap's sudden approval. He slowly backed away. But almost a second later he turned his back from Munkustrap, he stopped dead and tried to look back.

"Munkus, what are you-" but he couldn't finish. In that split second, Munkustrap had dove forward to strike him in the neck with his paw. Even weakened with his sickness, he was surprisingly fast. Some cats gasped and took a step back as Quaxo's limp body fell to the floor. Munkustrap bent down and picked him up gently, cradling his limp form in his arms.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "but I just can't let you."

Admetus exited the room with Asparagus. They promised to meet again one hour later at the local police station with more troops and official help from the station. Munkustrap had Asparagus to take him back to Bustopher's mansion. But before he could leave-who was still unconscious- Munkustrap held him for almost a minute.

"Thank you, Quaxo." he whispered softly, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for doing this." he looked down at the kitten, who was now sleeping, twitching in his sleep. "you were like a son to me. Thank you.. and sorry for being a bad uncle."

He kissed on the sleeping kitten's forehead. With one teardrop falling from his eye. "goodbye." he handed the kitten to Asparagus and watched his colleagues leave. He sighed. It was time. Finally... finally he could revenge for his dead friend and all the dead cats. Finally he could go back home. But he wasn't sure if he... if he were to go back home alive.

Munkustrap clutched his stomach, gritting his teeth hard. His knees buckled and he had to lean on the wall for support. "Everlasting Cat, not again..." he made a sickening sound as something began to slip from between his lips. Dark red trickles traced down his chin as he groaned in intense pain. How many days till he would be dead? He wasn't sure. _Maybe today_, he thought.

Painfully, the moment passed away terribly slowly. He shakily got to his feet, looking himself in the mirror on the wall. Bone thin body, paled face. He sighed and pulled out a gun from his pack. He blew some dust from it and placed it on the table. He had been waiting for this moment. And now it was time to go.

"Munkus? Are you ready?" Asparagus called from the back door.

"I always am." Munkustrap said, before grabbing the gun.

* * *

**Phew. Finally updating at last. Thanks for reading this chapter and have a nice day! And of, BTW, I entered the 'simulated United Nation Conference' club! hehe good thing I learned enough English before entering there. Anyways thanks again, all of you! :D **

**Please review! You can expect some actions scenes for the next chapter! :D**


	10. It's All Over

**Hi, everyone, long time no see! Sorry for updating now... but the exam has ended two days ago and I can't be happier! Of course, I was horrible in Korean(duh!) and English... but I know I can wish for better and try harder! And thank you all for reviewing for the last chapter and waiting for this chapter!  
****I'm telling you over and over again. This story is not happy. If you don't like this kind of story, I don't advise you to read. But if you want to, you're always welcome! :P **

**Spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know! It will help me writing a better chapter, I guess. **

**Special thanks goes to _Jackie is Grey, Kksaiyancat, and Jellicle Tribe!_ Thank you for your reviews! **

**Chapter 10 **

**It's All Over**

* * *

Munkustrap panted hard and leaned against the wall for support, grabbing hold onto his left arm that was bleeding from a wound. The wound itself was not serious, but he wasn't sure if he could move his injured arm freely. He cautiously let go of the wound but the blood continued to seep from his left arm. He sighed. He had no choice but to wrap his paw around it again. He looked around to see cats lying around, moaning in pain or lifeless. Admetus and some other cats were leading them away with handcuffs on them but most of the police officers were still alert, with guns in their paws.

"Are we clear?" someone called from the hidden room across the floor. From there, some bleeding henchcats were stumbling out with handcuffs.

"Yes, sir!"

Blood was everywhere and there were bullet holes in the opposing wall. Macavity's henchcats were all arrested or killed, thanks to Munkustrap and his well-trained police friends. But the Hidden Paw himself was nowhere to be seen. It was known that Macavity's office was on the top stairs. Now with the bottom cleared up a bit, they could go up. Seeing Asparagus leading the rest of the henchcats away, Munkus turned around to face Gilbert, Macavity's second-in-command, who was still panting from sheer exhaustion with handcuffs in his paws. Blood was oozing out from a nasty-looking wound on his side.

"Gilbert, do you hear me?" he inquired. The muscled tom nodded weakly.

"Yes."

"Now listen close to me." Munkustrap growled. "now we're going up there. And you're coming with us." Gilbert's eyes widened in fear and rage. "No! I'm not going-" but Munkustrap caught him off. "if you're not going to do that, we have no choice but to let you go with_ them_." he nodded towards the rest of the henchcats, who were still hissing, biting and trying to get away from the firm grasp. "but if you help us, then we could help you a little bit in return."

Gilbert looked thoughtful. He hesitated before sighing. "I've committed enough crimes. And I don't want to-" but even before he could say more, he felt something cold being pressed against his temple. Cold sweat rolled down his cheek as his heart thumped painfully. Being the Hidden Paw's second-in-command, he had faced many dangerous times and even had to overcome death. But this was different. He could choose this time.

"Now think carefully." Munkustrap whispered harshly. "we don't have time and so do you. Think again. I'll give you ten seconds."

"Ten... nine..."

Gilbert gulped. The gun shifted on this temple. The cold metal clicking sound made his heart even madder by the seconds.

"three... two..."

"OKAY!" Gilbert snarled and jerked to break free. "Alright! Alright... so please, put that thing away."

"Good." Munkustrap breathed. "now, come here." he grabbed his handcuffs and turned him around, still pointing the gun in his head. Other officers, though looking uneasy, followed him. As Munkustrap nodded, Asparagus called Admetus to come along. Checking the room empty for the last time, they began to go up. Three officers were still remaining in the room, in case of a sudden unexpected situation. He nodded them good luck before taking a first step on the wooden staircase.

"Now, guide us." he ordered. "don't try anything stupid. If you do, then you'll get a bullet inside your head." he growled.

"Okay, okay... take it easy, man." Gilbert breathed. "hey, you look horrible by the way. Are you okay?" he sneered, looking at Munkustrap. For a split second, the silver tabby felt his heart stop before recovering his senses. "None of your business." he growled.

"Just shut up and go up." Asparagus snapped.

Gilbert was somehow slow, maybe because of his injuries. Munkustrap strained his ears and tried to catch any sounds that were coming from everywhere. The other cats were also looking around carefully, controlling their breaths. The wooden staircase made creaking sounds each time they stepped on them. The noise was getting bigger as they climbed up. Up ahead, he could see a thick wooden door, which looked locked.

_That must be Mac's personal office. _He thought. But his thoughts were stopped by a sudden sharp creaking noise. He looked down, growled in annoyance as the stairs creaked beneath his feet. Just as he moved his right foot to take another step-

"Look out!" Asparagus screamed. Munkus whipped his head around to see a blur of crimson red fur disappearing from his sight. And as he blinked, he could see the door opened. But when...?

But he was too late. A gunshot was heard and Gilbert collapsed, blood pumping out from a black hole in his forehead. His huge body fell to the floor with a big thump. But even before the Jellicles could even think clearly about what had just happened before their eyes, another gunshot was heard and Asparagus fell, groaning.

"ASP!" Admetus cried. Macavity was racing to the door. But Munkustrap didn't hesitate this time. Just as Asparagus was falling behind him and Macavity disappeared behind the wooden door, he flung himself to the top staircase and grabbed onto the metal doorknob, roughly flinging the door open. He jumped inside.

It was pitch-black inside the room and the crimson tom was nowhere to be seen. He just stood there, panting, before he heard Admetus calling; "Munkus, come back! It's dangerous!"

"Munkus, don't!" another cat screamed. This time, it was female. "come back!" with that, she and some other cats began to climb up to assist him. "WAIT!" she screamed again.

That was the last thing he heard before the wooden door was locked behind him with a click.

* * *

Munkustrap could do nothing, standing alone in the darkness. All he could hear was his panting breaths and pulsing heartbeats. His right paw that was holding the gun was shaking madly as he was hit with the harsh reality that he was afraid. The fear, the icy feeling was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His life was in jeopardy. He had to save himself and he had no one to help him with that. Now this was different.

He was afraid. And for the first time in his life, he was overwhelmed with instinctive fear and terror. Munkustrap breathed in, slowly, trying to think clearly.

_I must stay alert. _He thought over and over again._ I just can't give up. He has to be here around somewhere. And I can't miss him. _

Just as he moved his left foot, he felt a rustle of fur right behind him. He whipped around, pointing his gun, but all he could see was pitch-black darkness that was still covering him. He let out a soft growl of frustration, feeling his heartbeats. He cautiously reached out to touch the wall. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he began to take cautious step, feeling the cold wall with his left paw. The wall was cement. The rough surface scratched Munkustrap's pads as he walked slowly. _Strange_, he thought. The wall was... wet. But he had neither time nor attention to think of what it was.

He gasped out in surprise as he felt his right foot connecting with something like water. A soft splash was heard through the darkness as he stood there, panting. Still Macavity was nowhere. Bracing himself, Munkustrap bent down to tough the liquid. It was almost like water, but was slightly different. The smell was weird, yet strangely familiar.

"Gasoline...?" he whispered. His eyes widened as he struggled to get up. He finally realized what Macavity had intended in the first place. His reason for why he led all of them here to his warehouse. He had no time. He had to get away before everything caught on fire.

"Correct." a soft purr was heard through the darkness. Munkustrap stood frozen. It was him. Even before he could point his gun, it was kicked away from his paw. The silver tabby heard a crack as the gun dropped to the ground. But he couldn't see anything.

"Always smart, Munkustrap. But not smart enough to catch me alive." He felt the Hidden Paw gripping onto his injured left arm, his claws digging into his skin. He snarled and scratched him across the face. But all he felt through his paw was emptiness.

"You can't do anything. Just like old times..." The Hidden Paw's fist suddenly connected with his chest and he stumbled onto the wooden floor, groaning. Luckily the floor was not wet where he fell. "and here was I just waiting for you and-" But he was grabbing the crimson tom with his paw as he went down. Both toms tumbled to the floor, hissing and biting to get a firm hold of each other.

"You dirty piece of shit!" Munkustrap snarled vehemently as he kicked Macavity's stomach. He felt Macavity wheezing and grabbed his head fur. "how could you? You destroyed cats lives and mine- yet you're still trying for more!" For an hour ago, he felt himself completely deprived of strength. But now, with adrenaline pumping and blood roaring in his ears, all he could feel was endless rage and hatred toward the red tom. He surely wasn't feeling strong, but he wasn't weak. At least for now.

But Macavity wasn't weak. He was a formidable enemy. Just as Munkustrap reached out to grab his gun, his vicious claws tore their way through the tabby's chest. He screamed in pain as blood began to ooze out from the claw marks. He could hear Macavity hissing in rage. The crimson tom shakily got to his feet, with holding Munkustrap's collar with his bloodied paws. The tabby coughed, trying to breath as Macavity's paws were wrapped around his throat.

"Why did you have to do it in the first place?" he wheezed, trying to get away from the vice-like grasp. "you could have lived happily... why did you have to kill?" The grip tightened and Munkustrap gagged.

"SHUT UP!" Macavity roared. "SHUT UP! You can never understand. And you don't have any right to teach me anything!" Munkustrap kicked him hard across the stomach and he had to let go of him. Munkustrap got away and tried to look for his gun, but was stopped by Macavity who grabbed him and flung him to the opposing wall. He crumpled onto the floor, groaning in pain. But he knew he had to get up. He attacked Macavity again with his claws until he felt blood flowing from his wounds. "I'm not teaching you anything!" he growled. "you don't deserve such a thing."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Macavity screamed, striking him hard on the stomach. Munkustrap fell with a cough and blood began to flow between his lips. He suddenly felt dizzy as he felt Macavity towering against him. The crimson tom grabbed Munkustrap's chin and held his face up to face him, although their faces were still buried in the darkness. Both toms were panting hard from both exhaustion and pain. Munkustrap's face was contorted in pain as Macavity's foul breath connected with his face.

"When you first tried to track me down... I could have killed you. But I didn't. And I didn't kill you for all these years, even when I could have! So you should be thankful to me!" he growled. "I knew you were going to catch me, eventually. But I was planning to kill you with that, like right now. You could catch me. But I can kill you while you can never." he laughed in a demented may. "I have the power. I chose the power when I had the chance. And you didn't."

"You don't understand, Macavity." Munkustrap breathed. "you could never... understand what a cat's life is defined by." his winced as pain tore through his stomach. "you can have all the power if you want... but you cannot have the happiness. Not ever." he growled. "you chose to kill the ones that blocked your way. Everyone wants to be powerful... But not everyone is like that. You could have chosen the better way. But you didn't." Though Munkustrap couldn't see, Macavity's eyes were shaking slightly.

The crimson tom laughed. "That was by my own will and volition..." he chuckled darkly. "and I enjoy killing very much, unlike you weak cats."

"You're insane!" Munkustrap cried, enraged. That moment, he felt Macavity's paws grabbing his throat again. He tried to get away but he was much stronger. He couldn't get away. He struggled, but with no avail.

"I'm insane?" Macavity cackled. "then I'd hate to see what comes next for you!" Munkustrap's eyes widened as he felt him searching through his pockets, still grabbing his throat. Though he couldn't see anything, Munkus felt something dreadful was near. And his foreboding proved to be true, as the thing Macavity drew out from his pocket was a single match.

"Goodbye, Munkustrap." he whispered. And he stroke the match and threw the small stick to the floor.

"NO!" Munkustrap screamed. But it was too late. The small fire connected with the gasoline pool on the floor and a flame came to life, burning everything near itself. The dark room suddenly became bright and Macavity darted away, letting to of Munkustrap and pushing him onto the floor. The tabby quickly got up, and looked around in search of his gun. He reached for it and caught it just in time before the flame engulfed it.

The whole room was on fire, and the air around him was already thick with smoke. Munkustrap coughed, wildly looking around, looking for Macavity. Black smoke blurred his vision as he crouched to avoid the smoke. The flame was already getting to the ceiling. The ceiling was mostly out of wood, which made Munkustrap worried even more. Soon, bits of wood began to fall from the ceiling above. He didn't have time.

"Macavity, show yourself!" Munkustrap roared. He had to kill him... he had to see him dead if it meant death for himself too. "Macavity!"

A loud crack was heard as a wooden beam fell toward the floor. Munkustrap flung himself away, just missing the burning wooden beam. He breathed out a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived because a gunshot was heard. He ducked, and the bullet embedded itself deep in the wall. Snarling, Macavity jumped out from out of his hiding place and confronted Munkustrap, who was standing panting on the floor. A demented grin was on his face as he raised his gun. "Now nobody can get out." he cackled, coughing.

"Enough of this, Macavity!" Munkustrap cried. "stop struggling. Nobody will help you if you continue to be like this."

"I don't want any help from anybody!" Macavity shot back, with hatred in his eyes. "especially from you!" with that, he flung himself to Munkustrap. He didn't have enough time to get away and they all fell to the floor, hissing at each other. All the while, the smoke was getting worse. It burned Munkustrap's throat and lungs as he coughed desperately. He was losing strength quickly. Macavity was gaining the upper paw, slowly pinning the thin tom to the floor. He struggled furiously to get away but it was futile. Macavity flung his gun away from Munkustrap's paw and pointed his gun at his forehead, using his legs to pin him down to the floor.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" Macavity roared. "but this time, I won't let you get away with this."

But just as he tried to pull the trigger, a lose spark escaped from the flames and hurtled itself toward the red tom's face. Macavity screamed, covering his face with his paw as the sparks burned his face. Not missing his chance, Munkustrap flung Macavity away, wildly twisted around and grabbed his gun from the floor. Macavity snarled, recovering from the sparks, and soon gained full attention of the situation. Munkustrap was getting to his feet with the gun in his paw.

"YOU!" Macavity screamed, and pulled the trigger as Munkustrap did the same.

* * *

With a crack, the bullet tore through Munkustrap's side. The tabby let out a chocked cry of pain as he stumbled backward from the impact. Blood began to pump out from the wound as he slowly crumpled to the floor, his knees buckling. He pressed his paws to the wound, trying to stem the blood but with no avail. He let out a soft cry of pain, feeling trickles of dark red blood trailing down between his fingers and forming a small puddle around him. He struggled to breath, chocked with thick smoke. Tears form in his eyes as his vision grew darker by the moment.

He could see Macavity's body slowly catching on fire. The bullet was now inside his head. The Hidden Paw was no more. Only a bloodied body was in his place.

He blinked, trying to stay focused. But he couldn't. The pain and blood loss was too much. Another drop of tear rolled down his face as he tried to remember his last moments with his family. Demeter, Jemima, Sillabub... and the newborn kitten. Tugger, Bomba... Jenny... Skimble... Admetus... Asp... was he safe? He wasn't sure... he was losing consciousness fast, and he could just faintly hear a noise from the outside. But he didn't care.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

With that, he closed his eyes and fell into the endless darkness.

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! Don't forget that Munkus is my favorite character too! I was incredibly sad while writing this chapter... so please cheer me up a bit... :( And I have to go back to the school dorms too... ****ㅠㅠ And if you have anything to say to me, please PM me or give me a review! I did this in a hurry so I didn't get a chance to rewrite it... sorry for that but I had no choice. I don't like this kind of writing style but I'm incredibly short of time... **

**Now, how did you like it? Please review! Your feedback feeds me! Hehe :P**


End file.
